Secrets unknown-Shadowhunters
by ShadoworldGOB
Summary: What if clary had a little sister? What if she already knew about the shadoworld? This is my first FanFic. Not great at summaries please give it a try. Disclaimer I don't own Shadowhunters Mortal instruments.
1. Prolouge

**13 years ago - jocelyn's pov**

'Mommy I'm scared' clary whispered

'We'll be fine darling, mommy just needs to get away from daddy for a bit' I said reassuring my daughter but a bit sceptical myself.

**No one's pov**

It was two am at the fairchild manor where jocelyn was leaving with her second child, clary, and was pregnant with her unborn child.

Valentine was at another circle and had taken jonathon with him for his first circle meeting as he was 4 years old. Jocelyn had no idea where she was going to go or where she was going to end up in the end, all she knew was that she needed to go while she had the chance.


	2. Chapter 1

**Present day - No one's pov**

'Mom I'm going out to java jones to meet simon' shouted clary up the stairs.

'Only if you take Grace' jocelyn calmly retorted back.

You see Grace knew about the shadoworld and trained at the institute every day, clary just thought she got a scholarship for a random private school that did from 4 years to 18 years old. Jocelyn was thinking if anything happened she'd know where to go.

'Take my sister are you kidding me!' Clary shouted loudly 'she's only 13 she'll just be a pain in the neck.'

'If you're going to go take your sister' jocelyn said adamantly "Grace can you come down?'

'What is it mom' grace asked calmly

"You're coming to Java jones with me' clary said clearly annoyed

As they were slipping out the door to meet simon Jocelyn muttered 'protect her grace' and grace now understood why she was going and nodded as she shut the door behind her.

**Grace's Pov**

Why do I have to come this is stupid, I have all this training and I have to protect my sister whats up ith that! I thought silently to myself while having to listen to Eric's dreadful poetry. Then I heard it, clary's phone ringing. Then suddenly clary running, I knew something was wrong as I burst through the door running after her. I knew what was happening, he had found her.

Once I got to the apartment It was a wreck, things were strewn everywhere. I then saw her clary laying crumpled on the ground with a demon standing over her. I was on my feet in an instant running towards the demon with a seraph blade in hand. I had already lost mom i wasn't losing her too.


	3. Chapter 2

**Authors note:Is anyone enjoying this? Hope you are. Here's another chapter for you.****I will write more in the weekends than the weekdays because of schoolwork. Thx**

**Izzy's pov**

In an instant I knew something was wrong with my parabatai, I could just feel it. Then the call came, she was on her way to her house and would need back up. I was there within 5 minutes and I saw grace. She was trying to pick up her sister who was the same size as her. I ran over to help and picked up my parabatai's sister she thanked me graciously as we made our way to the institute.

**Alec's pov**

When I heard Izzy return I walked to the foyer and was shocked to see what I saw. I was running in an instant wanting to know what was happening. Grace had tears streaming down her face and Izzy had a girl her age in her arms. I was so confused. What was happening? I took the girl in my arms and rushed her to the infirmary calling magnus bane.

When I got back to the foyer I was even more shocked, Grace was sat on the floor head in her hands and Izzy sitting next to her trying to comfort her but knowing there was nothing she could do to help her.

I started questioning Izzy about what was going on. Apparently that was her sister, Grace's sister,although they looked nothing alike whatsoever.

**No-one's pov **

Grace looked Identical to her father and brother except the eyes. she had bright blue eyes whereas they had black eyes, pitch black eyes. Well now they were different, Her father's eyes had once been blue but now they were black after the experiments. Clary was so much like their mother green eyes and fiery red hair some people said they were pretty much identical.

**Alec's pov **

I had also now found out valentine had finally found his wife and had got her back. He almost would have got clary too if grace hadn't have saved her.

Jace had now come down to see what all the commotion was about and was trying to help Grace but she wouldn't budge or talk to anyone.

**Jace's pov**

I scooped Grace up in my arms and carried her to her room at the institute to rest as if she didn't she would be exhausted tomorrow as she was only 13 but so close to our family and Izzy's parabatai.

I sat with her all night as I knew it would be a long hard night for her with all that was happening. I was like an older brother to her and wanted everything to be alright for her.

**The Next day - Clary's pov**

I woke in an unfamiliar room, I was in some sort of infirmary. I tried to sit up but pain laced my torso and legs. I grunted in pain.

'Careful there soldier' an unfamiliar voice told me.

'Wh-who are you' I stuttered

'Jace Herondale. I guess Grace will want to know you're awake, nice meeting you I guess. Bye' He walked out the room. How did grace know him? I had so many questions none of them answered.

**Grace's pov**

Jace sauntered into the kitchen and told me clary was awake. I asked izzy to come with me but she refused and said it was my job. I then asked alec who agreed that i shouldn't have to tell her alone. I was grateful that he said yes.

'Should I glamour my runes' i asked alec

'you'll be fine she will just have to get used to it anyway.' He said matter of factly.

'I guess so' I shrugged my shoulders and set off towards the infirmary.

'Clary!How are you feeling!'I exclaimed whilst hugging her gently as I could see she was still in pain from the demon.

'Alright' She mumbled quietly. Then suddenly louder started firing questions at us like where she was, what are those tattoos on my body and so on.

'Calm down,Calm down Clary' I tried to reassure her. 'Everything is fine you're not going crazy'

**Clary's pov**

I'm really confused. What's going on? Why has grace and all those other people got tattoos like those? Also where's mom!

**Next chapter probably next weekend. **


	4. Authors note

**I don't think many people have been reading this so am going to put this on hold unless I get people wanting to read on am working on a different story should be up bye. **


	5. AU again Im sorry

AU

I know I'm sorry that it is another authors note but am thinking of continuing the story, my friend said I shouldn't just leave it there so will upload again as soon as possible so that you can continue reading, sorry if it takes a while if it does it will be because of school.

See you soon!


	6. Chapter 3 (finally!)

**Clarys pov**

'What is happening!' I screamed at grace

She stood there shrinking back,tears streaming once again, looking scared and guilty at the same time.

I wanted answers and I wanted them now but I knew that wouldn't happen anytime soon.

The boy stood next to her had hair like the midnight sky, he looked to grace and she just nodded.

**Alec's pov**

I knew grace wouldn't be able to tell clary anything in the state she was in and clary, even though I didn't trust her completely, still deserved to know.

She had to know everything.

**Two hours later - Clary's pov**

The boy with the midnight hair which I learnt was called alec told me everything, my head was swimming.

Half way through grace had left and I wondered where she went. She just reappeared now and I had no idea what to say so the room was just filled with uncomfortable silence.

Today I learnt that all the times she had to come with me it wasn't because she wanted to come it was because she had to protect me, if it wasn't for her I would probably be dead right now. I was definitely grateful but now feel bad for all the times I complained when she came, it wasn't like she wanted to be there, she just had to be.


End file.
